Meant To Be Together
by mydreamsinwords
Summary: Troy Bolton is East Highs King,Basketball captain and Bad boy.Gabriella montez is East Highs neard that has always been bullied by Troy.When life throws them in an assignment, Troy gets to know the real beautiful Gabriella Montez, this is there story.
1. Chapter 1

New story guys I'm so excited! Tell me watcha think if u want me 2 continue or not!

"As you all know class this week we are concentrating on romantic stories" Mr. Smith the English teacher said

"Lovely" Gabriella Montez whispered to her best friend Taylor Mckessie. Gabriella was an A++ student, most people thought of her as a geek or a neard but there was more to Gabriella then that she was a gorgeous, shy sweet girl.

"Troy" Mr Smith said "did you just hear what I said?"

"Huh" said East highs Troy Bolton aka the goddess according to the cheerleaders, basketball captain, the king and the Bad Boy!

Mr. Smith raised an eyebrow.

"I mean oh yea something about romantic stories"

"Lucky! But pay attention, yes romantic stories there are so many so I decided this class is going to do a proj-"

He didn't even finish and the whole class groaned well most of the class groaned.

"Come on class you get to do it in pairs" said Mr. Smith

"Tay" Gabriella said

"Gabs" Taylor said

"Partner" they said at the same time and giggled quietly at their own private joke.

"Let me say something it has to be a boy and girl in pair" said Mr. Smith

"Cheerleaders here I come" said Troy

"Yea man" said Chad hi-5ing Troy.

Meanwhile Gabriella and Taylor both had an identical horrific expression on their faces.

"Oh no Bad Breath Brett and Smelly Sam" said Taylor

The two Boys turned around and winked at Gabriella and Taylor

"Ewe" whispered Gabriella

"I'm going to choose the pairs though" said Mr. Smith

The whole class groaned except for Gabriella and Taylor

"We're saved" whispered Taylor to Gabriella.

"Yea as long as it's not Troy and his jerk posse" whispered Gabriella back

"The parings are:

Kelsi and Jason

Sharpay and Zeke

Martha and Ryan

Chad and Taylor"

"Noooooo" yelled Taylor and Chad at the same time.

"That's quiet enough" said Mr. Smith

"Troy and Grace"

"Yes" Troy said "a cheerleader"

"I meant Troy and Gabriella" said Mr Smith

"WHAT?" they screamed "we hate each other"

"But she's a neard and geek no way am I working with her!" said Troy

"Nice to know you care" hissed Gabriella

"Troy that's quiet enough and Ms. Montez I never expected this kind of behaviour from you now settle down or make your way to the principal's office".

They both sat down and Mr. Smith started reading the list again.

"Ok so most of you have free period next I want to see you all working"

The bell rang

"What are we going to do?" Taylor asked Gabriella as she gathered her books.

Gabriella was about to answer when she heard her name well kind of

"Hey neard brain follow me" said Troy

"Goodluck whispered Taylor

"You too"

Gabriella took a deep breath and walked towards Troy

What do u think? Want me 2 continue? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

U don't live until u love

Xx

Niharox24


	2. Chapter 2

**U asked for it so here it is thanx guys for the reviews but just remember**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**Hehe so without anymore wait here ya go **

**Btw if u haven't check out friends forever the summary sux but I think its ok**

"Ok so what the hell is this project about nerd brain?" said Troy Bolton. They were now sitting in the corner of their school library it was behind the bookshelves and no one would think there is a table and chair there. There was also a window there with a beautiful view except in was raining so you couldn't really see anything.

"Would you stop calling me a nerd brain? And its on Romeo and Juliet we can't finish it in free period so you can do your bit and I'll do mine!" said Gabriella

"Whats Romeo and Juliet? And I think it would be better if we did it together at your house or mine because I need a good mark or your thrashed Montez" troy said

"Romeo and Juliet were lovers and fine we can do it at my house my moms on a business trip anyways I'll put on the DVD since you probably won't read the book and Bolton don't think you can scare me anymore sure you Bully me but I'm used to it this isn't yr 7 anymore!"

"Fine your house whats your address? And remember good mark"

Gabriella tore a piece of paper and wrote her address on it and gave it to him.

For the rest of the time they both didn't talk to each other Gabriella was doing the work meanwhile Troy was texting a cheerleader. When the bell finally rang they gathered there stuff and just before they left Gabriella said

"Remember 5 o'clock". Then she went to go find Taylor.

The rest of the day seemed to pass by until it was 5 o'clock.

Gabriella simply put on a black tank top that stuck to her skin with pink writing that read Adidas and blue short shorts her hair was simply let down.

At exactly 5 o'clock there was a knock on the door.

"Montez" Troy said. He was wearing a red and white wildcat's hoodie and blue jeans.

"Go up stairs I'll bring us some snacks" said Gabriella.

Troy went upstairs "_Wow she looked hot…. Wait what am I thinking snap out of it dude I t was Geeky Gabi for Petes sake"_

He looked around and found a photo of Gabriella when she was little and a man that looked like her Dad

"I would prefer if you didn't touch that" said Gabriella

Troy jumped "sorry" he said "is that your Dad?"

"Yea he died when I was 8"

"Oh I'm sorry" Troy said

"I don't need a sorry from you Bolton!" she said "you can sit down I'll put the movie on"

Troy sat on the bed, Gabriella put the DVD on and sat on the couch near her balcony.

By the end of the movie it was 8 o'clock and Gabriella fell asleep.

Troy looked at her she looked really beautiful he didn't know why he was beautiful he thought back to the evening she wasn't being nice to him but what more could he except he had bullied her since 7th grade. He made a promise to himself he would try to be nice to her ofcourse he wouldn't tell Chad that.

He lifted her up from the couch and then placed her in the bed and he pulled up the covers.

He then wrote her a note

"_Montez you fell asleep on me make sure it doesn't happen again er..um thanks for the movie Bolton"_

He then jumped down the balcony and left.

**Should I continue any suggestions? I know I suck **

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**~you don't live until you love~**

**Btw if any of u's would like to become email buddies inbox me**

**Love always**

**Xx**

**Niharox24**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys heres another brand new chapter ENJOY! so here u go chapter 3!

* * *

**

The next morning when Gabriella woke up she looked around confused.

"_W ho in the world put me in bed moms on her business trip and Troy well he would never do that"_ she thought.

She flipped over and found a note there that read

"_Montez you fell asleep on me make sure it doesn't happen again er..um thanks for the movie Bolton"_

She looked at it and thought "_wow he's being nice in his own way"_

She quickly got out of bed and took a shower and wore a orange tank top and then she wore tight jeans and grabbed her jacket just in case. Finally pulled her hair in a pony tail and grabbed her jacket and bag.

When she opened her locker she found a note that said

"_Montez today at 6:30 I have basketball training from 4:30 -6:00"_

She looked at the note quickly and threw it in the bin sure Troy Bolton was being nice to her now but what about all these years.

She soon found Taylor and headed to home group 10 minutes early. 10 minutes later Troy Bolton and his posse came in he looked at her she gave a quick nod and then turned around and looked at her timetables.

After period 2 Gabriella went to her locker and suddenly Chad was there it was weird troy wasn't there

"Hey Geeki Gabi I want a copy of next periods homework"

"I don't have one Chad" Gabriella said

"Oh that's ok"

Gabriella looked surprised and then was about to walk past him when he tripped her.

"Did you really think it would be ok? I'll get my cheer leaders on you later"

Gabriella who was so angry ran and ran until she reached these stairs she needed to get away she climbed up and was surprised when she wasn't the only one there

"What are you doing here Montez? Troy asked

"I HATE U, I HATE U, I HATE U ALL" she cried

"Let me guess Chad did something?"

She nodded

"Idiot" he muttered

"But why would you care Troy your just another one of those heartless bullies"

His heart shattered when he heard that

"Don't cry please Gabriella I know I've done so many things to you I know I'm as worse as Chad but please give me a chance"

"Troy 5 years 5 YEARS! Of your bullying and you expect me to just let go it's not that easy Troy"

"I know Montez but let me just talk to you?"

"Okay" she said after thinking for 5 minutes'

"How did you find my secret hiding place?" he asked

"I don't know I was running" she said quietly

"How about I let you use this secret place I mean it's a lovely rooftop Garden"

"It is wonderful" she smiled

They talked for 10 more minutes when the bell went

"so I'll see you at 6:30"

"yea Bye Troy"

"Bye Gabriella"

That day Gabriella noticed something for the first time Troy called Gabriella by her first name

* * *

**So wat did u think?**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**Look guys I realli need reviews :)  
**

**~you don't live until you love~**

**Xx**

**Niharox24**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, sorry for not updating yesterday but here I am with chapter 4 plz leave a review

* * *

**

"Hey Gabriella" Troy said

"Hey" Gabriella" said opening the door.

"So lets get this project over and done with so you can tell me a bit about myself "Troy said walking in.

Gabriella giggled "Come on"

"Hey whats this" Troy said picking up a journal

"PUT THAT DOWN!" Gabriella said in horror

"Not until you tell me what it is"

Gabriella tried to get the book off him but he was too strong.

"Fine! It's my song writing book"

"You write songs and you probably sing?"Troy asked

"Only when I'm alone"

"Will you sing in front of me?"

"Absolutely …NOT!" Gabriella said

Troy dropped the subject he knew she didn't trust him who would? After what he done to her.

They walked upstairs and half an hour later they were half way through the project

"Can we have a break all this Romeo and Juliet stuff is getting in my head" Troy said

"Sure I'll go get snacks what drink do you want?"

"Sprite"

"Ok" Gabriella said

She went downstairs and began thinking

"_Why in the world am I being so nice to Troy Bolton who has bullied me since yr 7?"_

She went back upstairs she had ordered pizza and the drinks Sprite for Troy and Coke for herself.

"So tell me about yourself" Troy said

"Er…Um ok well ever since I was 8 we've been moving a lot so I never had just one friend when I was moving to high school my Mum promised me that we wouldn't move so now I have Taylor I can't live without her"

"I'm sorry" Troy said quietly

"For what?"

"For being such a jerk!"

Gabriella didn't say anything until 5 minutes

"Look Troy I wouldn't say its ok because honestly you hurt me A LOT! But I do want to say can we just forget about that?"

"Yes" Troy said "So how did your Dad die?" '

At the mention of her dad Gabriella looked away

"I'm such an idiot I'm so sorry Gabriella"

"That you are" Gabriella said after 5 minutes. "Come on we better finish our projects after all we you have to get a good grade or I'll be thrashed"

Troy looked away guiltily

Gabriella felt sorry for him after all he was trying "I'm sorry Troy" with that she climbed back on her bed and started doing the project.

After about 5 minutes of thinking Troy joined her and they pent the evening joking around

"So tomorrow at 6:30?" Troy asked

"Yes"

"Bye Brie"

"Brie?"

"Yea can I call you that?"

"Sure Bye"

* * *

**There u go chapter 4 so any suggestions behind the story off Gabriellas Dad?**

**Follow me on twitter thenihashow**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**~You don't live until you love~**

**Xx**

**Niharox24 **

**Love u guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys sorry for not updating sooner but I've been really busy I promise to update every week so here's chapter 5 and thanx for all the reviews I love you all!

* * *

**

Gabriella stood at her locker smiling at her memory with Troy of the few weeks he did turn out to be a nice person.

Troy and Chad walked in through the school doors; they spotted Gabriella both thinking different things

"_Wow she looks really pretty today" _thought Troy

"_Oh look its Geeky Gabi …hmm lets have some fun today" _though Chad

"Yo, Geeky Gabi" Chad said. She turned around and frowned

"_Oh no whats he going to do?"_ thought Troy

"What do you want Chad?" she asked

"Maths" he simply said

"Forget it I've had enough of you bullying me!"

"You hear that Troy our little Geeky Gabby has grown up" Chad snickered "Troy…er Troy, dude you're supposed to back me up here"

"Oh umm right, yea Geeky Gabi!" Troy felt his heart break

Gabriella stared right into his eyes her eyes full of tears; she never ever thought Troy would call her that again.

"You know what you both our down right obnoxious jerks go get yourself a life and stop ruining other peoples… both of you!" she yelled and then slammed her locker and ran away

Troy just stared in the direction he ran knowing that his and her friendship was gone he knew the last part was aimed at him, a flashback ran in his mind.

_*Flashback*_

"_Come on Gabriella I want the last Lolly!" he said playfully_

"_Too bad" she said as she ate it._

_Troy groaned and then they both laughed_

"_I really am sorry Gabriella" he said_

"_For what?" she questioned _

"_For being such a jerk to you" _

"_Oh come on Troy I though I told you I would like to move on" she said_

"_I know but I still feel so guilty'_

"_Look Troy you know what you are such an amazing guy and not just because you're the oh so great basketball captain I really couldn't care less about that, your amazing because you are really funny, nice and caring and I have moved on from the past so its time you do too because Troy you really are a great guy"._

_Troy was touched at that moment he knew that he liked her not just as a friends as in so much more_

"_Thankyou Gabriella" he said after a while "that means a lot and I'll make sure I never hurt you again"_

"_Come on we better get more of the project done"_

_*Flashback over*_

"Chad you didn't have to be so harsh on her she's just a girl" Troy said

"Wow calm down Troy this is Geek Gabby we're talking about the girl you bullied ever since year 7!" Chad said.

"Ugghhhh" Troy let out a frustrated groan.

"Dude, whats wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'll see you in home group"

"Ok"

He looked all over the place; he let out another frustrated groan. He took out his phone and texted her:

"_Brie where are you?"_

5 minutes later she texted back

"_Don't you fucking call me Brie ever again UNDERSTAND?"_

His heart broke and then it came to him he knew where she was he ran out of school.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Only one way to find out**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! :D**

**If you have any questions review or follow and send me a message on twitter once again my twitter is: thenihashow . Also for sneak peaks follow me on twitter**

**I will now answer all reviews or messages wanna b email buddies inbox me I'm not a stalker promise.**

**~you don't live until you love~**

**I love you guys!**

**Xx**

**Niharox24**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanx guys for all the reviews:**

**Keliharper: no I mean inbox like I right to you in your fan fiction inbox**

**Bubzchoc: thankyou**

**SassyBR: thankyou, keep on reading**

**Fairyvixenmaiden: my email buddy ;) , whats chads problem with Gabriella he wants to be cool in front of Troy and Gabriella has been his main target I'll explain why in chapter 7**

**.LoVe.X3: here's chapter 6**

**XxBabiiGurlxX: I love the name and thanx :D**

**Iloooveyou: Thankyou so much I hope you like the rest of the story and you're fantastic ;)**

**zanessalov3r: love the name and thankyou**

**X-TammieBaybii-x: thanx, keep on reading**

**bluelion swac :my first reviewer to this whole story, thankyou **

**Keep on reviewing you guys now here's the story**

**Sorry short chapter guys

* * *

**

Troy ran up to their secret place and there in the corner was none other then Gabriella

"Gabriella I'm sorry"

"Go away, Troy I thought you changed I thought you were an amazing guy but your just a cold hearted jerk!"

He went and sat next to her she moved more near the edge

"d-don't hurt me please" she sobbed

Troys heart fell

"I would never hurt you Gabriella that what I did their was in the moment and I would never do that on purpose I just went and yelled at Chad when I realised that I should be mad at myself"

Gabriella looked up a bit

"Please believe me Gabriella I have never had real friend most of them just love me because I play basketball but brie," he stopped to see if she would tell him not to call her that when she didn't he continued " your not like those other girls you don't care what you eat wear or how you look like even though your so beautiful… but you know how to do one thing you know how to have a good time and I am so sorry I will never ever make the same mistake again"

Gabriella sobbed

"Please forgive me Please"

Gabriella looked up and sighed 'I don't know Troy it was wrong timing I was just about to trust you and you" she paused and thought "fine your forgiven BUT please don't hurt me again and I believe you have changed or you wouldn't have come up and tried to get me to forgive you".

Troys broke in a smile "Thankyou"

"Lunch is almost over I better go grab my books" she said as she got up and was about to go.

"Gabriella"

"Yes Troy"

"Would you go like to go get something to eat afterschool since we both didn't eat lunch?'

She thought for a minute, Troy had never been that nervous in his life then she said "sure see you afterschool"

*afterschool*

They left when everyone else did

"Are we going back to my place to finish the project"

"Yep right after we eat"

"Oh poor little Troy"

"What? A mans gotta eat"

"A man?" she teased

"so where are we gonna go eat?" asked Gabriella

"It's a surprise come on" he took her hand and let them to the car.

What they didn't know was someone was watching them!

* * *

**So where did Troy take Gabriella and who was watching them?**

**Like it?**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**Inbox me for suggestion or follow me on twitter thenihashow**

**~You don't live until you love~**

**Once again I love you guys**

**Xx**

**Niharox24**


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME…I'm back I promise and I'm here to stay but I cant promise you that here is another chapter and I wanna dedicate this chapter to Kaluskura (I think that's how u spell it) on twitter that encouraged me. I've also hanged my twitter to zacnessa_fans so if u guys have been trying to follow thenihashow that's probably why its not working anyways enough said or written in this case heres the story…this chapter has a bit of chaylor then Troyella **

"Taylor your late!" said Chad

"Sorry Chad"

Taylor and Chad had secretly became friends but didn't have the faith to tell there best friends. They were now sitting in the library in the same table where Troy and Gabriella had before so no one saw them.

"You will never believe what I saw" said Chad

"What?"

"Troy and Gabriella were joking afterschool hand in hand and then Troy said something about lunch"

"No way they don't mix, Gabriella's hated Troy since forever" said Taylor

"That nerd brain better not do anything to Troy!" said Chad

"CHAD!" Taylor said as she smacked him

"What, what did I do wrong" asked Chad confused

"You called my best friend a nerd"

"What? She is!"

"She's not Chad there's more to her then you know she's a very sweet girl" said Taylor "besides why do you hate her so much?"

Chad sighed

"You can tell me you know" Taylor said

"Well we were in year 7 it was Gabriella's first day and me and Troy were hanging around some girls around the year 7 locker area. Gabriella was walking towards a few lockers down to ours while we decided to walk to our home group and some year 10s were walking a little bit behind us and me and Troy were trying to be all cool. When suddenly Gabriella accidently tripped me the year tens laughed at me like mad and all the girls were probably thinking what a looser while Gabriella was busy apologizing. For the rest of the year I was known as clumsy pants or Trip boy it wasn't until at the end of the year that me and troy made the junior boys team he was captain for year 7 basketball while I was vice captain, it was then when the humiliation died. But those months for me were hell and after that I just made Gabriella's life hell".

"Those months must have been really hard right Chad?"

"They were awful!" said Chad

"Then you know how Gabriella feels" Taylor said and with that she got up gathered her things and walked away laving Chad to think

"Favourite colour?" asked Troy. Him and Gabriella were sitting at Burger King waiting for there food to arrive

"Purple" replied Gabriella said seconds before a waitress arrived

"Heres your food" she said giving troy a flirty smile while glaring at Gabriella .She gave Troy his burger and fries with coke while she gave Gabriella her chicken wrap with fries and orange juice "Anything else?" she asked Troy turning her back on Gabriella

"You want anything Brie?" asked Troy looking at Gabriella in the eye and completely ignoring the blonde headed waitress.

"No I'm, good" she smiled

The waitress glared at Gabriella again and walked off

"Ok I can not believe you completely ignored her" said Gabriella

"It was easy she was one of those fake blondes not real you know? Besides she's probably cursing you in her head"

Gabriella nodded then blushed

When they were done the same waitress came back and gave the leather booklet containing there bill in it not before putting a whit piece of paper in it.

Troy opened it payed for the bill and then got up taking the white piece of paper with him which by now Gabriella had guessed that it was a number "I'll be right back" said Troy with a smile.

He got up walked up to the waitress and gave the white piece of paper back he then said "I believe this belongs to you" with a smirk. Then he walked back and for about the 7th time that evening the waitress glared at Gabriella.

They both then walked outside hand in hand

"Hey Troy" Gabriella whispered

"Yea" he said

"That was a number wasn't it?"

He smirked "yes"

Gabriella stayed quiet thinking Troy knew there was more to her asking that question and he knew that he would find out somehow

**THERE U GO! OOOOH Whats Gabriella thinking any ideas what do you think I know what shes thinking but I want you to tell me what she thinks **** so I hoped u like that chapter can I please get atleast 5 reviews? Once again follow me on twitter zacnessa_fans remember not thenihashow but zacnessa_fans I would love to listen to you people **

**~You don't live until you love~**

**Once again I always have and always will love you guys**

**zacnessa_fans on twitter**

**Formspring: nihaishawesome**

**Xx**

**Niharox24**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys, I am so so so sorry for the late update but I just wanna say a big thank you to everyone that's giving me ideas, being supportive and reviewing this story. You guys always put on a smile on my face. I also wanna say that I've made tumblr here's the link .com/. Also if any of you want to be followed on twitter please tell me. Anyways here's the story now **** Believe me you want to read this chapter**

Troy Bolton walked into walked into class with Chad and his other friends, it had been 3 weeks since that night that Taylor had a talk with Chad and Troy and Gabriella went to Burger King. His eyes first layed on Gabriella Montez, that's where his eyes were usually laying first these days. She had her back to Troy and was telling a story to Taylor that by the looks of it was hilarious because Taylor was laughing very hard. Taylor then looked at Troy and saw him looking at Gabriella; she then quickly whispered something in Gabriella's ear. Gabriella turned around and looked at Troy, he waved at her she raised her hand and bent her fingers as in to give him a quick but soft wave. Chad looked at them both interact from the corner of him and Zeke's conversation and gave a small smile.

Troy sat down at his usual desk and took out his phone

"_Meet me in the secret place at free period? Troy"_

Gabriella's phone shaked in her hand she smiled when she saw that she had a text from Troy.

"_Sure __ Brie"_

"About time Ms Montez" said Troy as he saw Gabriella climb the stairs and put her bag to the side.

"Sorry Taylor asked where I was going we wanna keep this place secret don't we?"

"Relax Gabriella I was kidding"

She smiled "so what did you want to talk about?"

"well do you remember that day when you went to burger king?" Troy asked

"Yes" Gabriella nodded

"When we were in the car you seemed to be in thought and same goes for that night and I wanna know what was bugging you".

"Oh" Gabriella said

"well?" Troy asked

"Troy don't take this the wrong way but when that waitress offered you that number you didn't take it, why not?"

"Should I have took it?" he asked confused

"No... I mean aren't those the kind of girls you make out with or sleep with?" she asked

"How do you know I've slept with girls?" he snapped

"I'm sorry" whispered Gabriella

"Never in my whole life okay? Yes there's girls I make out with but that's ALL! And maybe there's this smart, nice, talented girl that I like, I've changed Gabriella face it".

"I'm so sorry Troy please forgive me" Gabriella said

"Your forgiven" he said "just be careful next time you have questions like that"

"Sure" she answered "So who's this girl?' Gabriella said with a bit of envy in her tone after all she did like Troy a lot and more then friend.

"Well she has blackish/brownish hair, these beautiful chocolate eyes she understands a person so well, she's supportive and real"

"Do I know her?"

"You might" he said

"Can I have a clue?"

"She's co-captain of Chem. club and it's not Taylor" Troy said

"Well other than that there's…No way!" Gabriella said with a surprised and happy face but more surprise was shown.

"Gabriella Montez I really like you more than a friend" Troy said as he took her hand

"I….

**TUNTUNTUNNNNN! I'm evil I know. So I left a cliff hanger for you guys. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter can I get say 3 reviews at least?**

**~You don't live until you love~**

**Once again I always have and always will love you guys**

**zacnessa_fans on twitter**

**.com/**

**xx niha**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I know my last chapter was REALLY short especially since it was a special! I really hope you like this chapter and I know I'm not very good but this is my second story and the first one is still continuing but anyways thanks for all the reviews they put a smile on my face ****. I love your support more than cookies, chocolate chip ones ;).**

"Troy, I –I don't know how I feel" Gabriella said shocked

"Don't you like me, because then I guess I understand" Troy said awkwardly and sad at the same time

"No it's not that Troy I really, really like you but how do you think the whole school is going to react they hate me Troy and I don't know why you would like a stupid girl like me" Gabriella said looking down

"Gabriella look at me" Troy said as he softly grabbed Gabriella's petite hands "all that matters is you and me, at least give us a chance. I'll deal with the whole school but there is no way I'm losing you. Why I like you? Don't you ever call yourself stupid Gabriella Anne Montez, Brie you make me a better person a nice one. When I'm with you I actually have fun and don't have to fake it. I look forward to coming to school each day because I know that I'll get to talk to you. Heck! I even look forward to the study lessons with you. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever known and I know I can be myself around you. You make me smile Brie and you're so caring. You have heart for every person in your life and you understand me so well. Your always willing to help someone, I could go on and on and on about why I like you but even then I wouldn't be able to express everything. The truth is Gabriella I like everything about you. And for the rest of the school, my friends will learn to like you and that's all that matters. If anyone even touches you or say something to you they'll know they have to face me".

"Troy, oh Troy" cried Gabriela as she leaped in his arms.

"Shhh Brie, don't cry please I don't like to see you cry, it's okay if you don't want –"

"Troy don't you say that Thank you so much you make me feel so special Troy thank you, thank you so much and yes I want to we'll face it together right?" Gabriella said as she looked at him from his arms.

"That's because you are special Brie and yes we will I'll always be there for you baby so just to make it official Gabriella Anne Montez will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes and yes "she said with a smile.

Troy took Gabriella in his arms and twirled her around

"Great so I guess I can do this" he said as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers and for the first time there lips meant. Sparks flew across their bodies. Both got butterflies in there tummies. Fireworks were flowing in their mind. A tingly feeling was flowing through out each other. There kiss deepened as Troy's hands went a around her waist and her hand went around his neck. The need for air soon was needed they both pulled back somehow it was a very sweet kiss.

"Wow!" said Troy and Gabriella as they rested their foreheads against each other

"That was amazing" he said as he pressed his lips against hers again this time only for 2 seconds.

Gabriella smiled "Thanks Troy"

"For what?" he asked confused

"For making me feel so special"

"As I said before you are special baby don't let anyone tell you you're not".

She smiled again, she parted from his embrace

"Where are you going?"

"Checking the time to see how much time we have until we face everyone" she answered. She grabbed her phone and sighed "2 more minutes"

"Come here" Troy said

"It's going to be okay, I'll be right next to you" he said

She smiled; her smile was interrupted by the loud noise

"Come on baby lets go give them something to talk about" said Gabriella confidently

"That's my girl" grinned Troy as he grabbed her bag with one hand and wrapped his other hand around her waist.

**Ok so I know this chapter was short but I was really, really busy but I found sometime only 30 minutes **

**A special thanks to:**

**Bubzchoc: thanks darling, I hope you enjoyed this chapter x**

**Yogaluva: thankyou I hope you enjoyed this chapter **** x**

**Kro22: Heya sweetz thanks for reviewing, yea I know my chapters have been a bit short I'm trying to review but I have 12 other stories that I want to put on fan fiction but I never get time. I'll be sure to check out your stories, seeya on twitter x**

**XxBabiiGurlxX: Thanks for reviewing every single chapter you're really amazing x**

**Pumpkinking5: I had to end the chapter sorry :) but I hope there were enough feelings in this chapter? X**

**Kellyharper: I'm really glad you loved it Hun, yea I know I hate cliff hangers too but I had to LOL x**

**Thank you to everyone above for reviewing my last chapter I'll be doing this for a few chapters thanking my reviewers but it'll be surprising **** Okay so my tumblr didn't show up I don't know why but if you want to know what it is just ask and I'll message you **

**~You don't live until you love~**

**Once again I always have and always will love you guys**

**Zacnessa_fans on twitter**

.com/

**xx niha**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **** I might not be able to update very much since everything's getting very busy but I'll try and update as much as I can. Enjoy x

* * *

**

Troy and Gabriella walked out hand in hand people staring and whispering.

"_What is that nerd doing with Troy?"_

"_Ewe why did troy choose her she's so ugly"_

"**Is**_ that Gabriella with that player_? _She's going to get hurt"_

Lots of girls gave Gabriella a jealous and hatred look

Gabriella felt hurt and placed her head in the crook of Troy's neck

"You okay Brie" Troy whispered in her ear

"I'm fine" she whispered back

"I'm so proud of you baby" he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her temple

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Gabi hey Troy" said Taylor as she smiled at the two.

"Hey Tay" Gabriella smiled

"Can I please talk to Gabriella alone Troy?"

"Sure I should go find Chad I'll see you later" Troy said as he kissed her cheek

"Bye" she said "okay Tay what's up?"

"Okay girl what's going on with you and Troy?"

"Well…umm we're kind of together"

Taylor squealed "Oh my gosh I am so happy for you but Gabriella please be careful I know his reputation and I've heard of him and I'm hoping it's not the truth"

"I know Tay and I promise to be careful I'm so happy you understand, all the other girls have been giving me these stares and I don't like it very much"

"I know you better get used to it Gabs I don't want you getting hurt"

Gabriella hugged Taylor "I love you for your concerns Tay"

Taylor giggled "ok now tell me EVERYTHING"

Gabriella let out a small laugh and began

Meanwhile with Troy…..

"Hey Chad" Troy said walking into the gym where he saw Chad shooting some hoops.

"Hoops is it true are you really dating that nerd?" Chad asked walking towards Troy with the ball in his arms

"Look Chad-"

"No Troy your reputation"

"I don't care about my reputation man she sees me for who I am and I really don't want you calling her a nerd she's my girlfriend and you're going to have to except that as my best friend"

Chad sighed "I guess she's not that bad I've been getting to know her best friend and I guess she's okay"

"There you go Chad and as long as you and the other accept her I don't care"

Chad sighed again "I guess I'll give her a go"

"Thanks man" he said giving him a manly hug "One more thing I was hoping you would get to know her so could she and Taylor have lunch with us I have a feeling Sharpay and Kelsi will like her"

"Alright only since I've known you since kinder "

"Thanks again Chad I'm going to go find her"

Chad smiled and got back to shooting hoops

Troy walked down the hallway and saw Gabriella talking to Taylor near her locker. Troy waled down and put a finger on his lips ushering Taylor to not say anything. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and twirled her around. Gabriella giggled and Taylor smiled at the sight

"I'm gonna go Bye" Taylor said

Gabriella turned around "hiya" she said as she wrapped her hands around his neck

Troy who's arms were still around her waist kissed her and then said hello

"How'd things go with Chad?" Gabriella asked

"It was surprisingly okay did you know Taylor and him were friends?"

"Actually she just told me right now"

"I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with us meet my friends Taylor can come too"

"Let me just ask her but I have a feeling she'll say yes"

"Okay what do you have now?"

"Science what do you have?"

"Sport" he grinned "Come on I'll walk you there babe ask Taylor and then text me?"

She nodded and smiled

He leaned down and kissed her and then let go of her so she could get her books.

* * *

**There you go what did you think did you like it? Can I get at least 6 review please?**

**Kro22: I hope you enjoyed this chapter tell me what you think **

**Yogaluva: thankyou I hope you liked this chapter**

**mbaby45: Naaaw thank you so much I loved your review and I really, really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope they survive too ;)**

**Bubzchoc: Thank you enjoy **

**Kellyharper: Yea I hate it when people leave it on a cliffy and not write for like 2 months it drives me crazy wondering what's going to happen anyways hope you enjoy this chapter**

**XxBabiiGurlxX: Thankyou **** I'm happy there together too I don't think I could've wait any longer they had to get together LOL**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Thank you guys so much!**

**~You don't live until you love~**

**I love you guys**

**Zacnessa_fans on twitter**

**xx niha**

**Btw I am zanessaistruelove on tumblr and liveforzanessa on form spring go ask **


	11. Chapter 11

**Please, Please forgive I don't know when I'm gonna put up this chapter but the reason that I've been so ate is that my internet stopped working so I'm currently writing this story on a usb. I thank all of you that are still reading this story and not giving up on it seriously thanks everyone! I hope you enjoy this story and I know I've only written 3 stories on fan fiction but I have 2 and a half notepads filled with Troyella/ Zanessa stories and I looked through it the other days my style has changed. The other reason why I haven't been writing much is because I have 6 projects due in one same week plus usual homework yes I am dying but today I had to find some time for you lovely readers so I should probably stop writing about stuff you don't care and start the story where it ended in the last chapter already well enjoy **

**Live. Love. Life

* * *

**

"Aaah Troy put me down" giggled Gabriella he was twirling her around the second she got out of the science room. Troy grinned and put her down then he softly kissed her. Taylor smiled at how happy her best friend was.

"Hey Taylor" Troy said once he wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist

"Hey Troy" she said

"So you guys ready to meet my friends?"

"Yep" Gabriella said nervously

"You'll be fine they won't care who you are as long as I'm happy" whispered Troy

"Well that sure cheers me up" Gabriella said saracastly

"Oh you know what I mean babe"

Taylor who hadn't talked at all just watched them interact it was the cutest thing.

As they reached the cafeteria, Troy squeezed Gabriella's hand, as she murmured a good luck to Taylor.

"Hey guys" Troy said

"Hey" they all said

"This is Gabriella my girlfriend and Taylor her best friend".

"Gabriella, Taylor this is Zeke, Sharpay, Jason, Kelsi and Taylor you know Chad" he said and pointed at each face

After introducing they all got along and started talking straight away the girls talking about Shopping and just getting to know each other while the boys were talking about basketball.

"OH MY GOSH! I love your top we HAVE to go shopping sometime" said Sharpay to Gabriella while Taylor and Kelsi were talking

"No way Sharpay you our not turning my girl into a shopping freak?" Troy said listening into there talk.

"Well Bolton I think Gabi here can decide that" Sharpay said

Gabriella looked at Troy "sorry wildcat shopping is a girl's natural hobby".

"Suck Bolton" Sharpay said

Troy groaned and hid his head in Gabriella's hair, Gabriella kissed his cheek.

"Anyways so how about…" the girls continued

* * *

"what do you have next babe?" whispered Troy to Gabriella, his arm was around her , causing his head to be on her shoulder they were currently sitting down with Gabriella in between of Troy's legs when the bell rang. Gabriella shivered

"Geography with Sharpay" she said resting her back and head slowly on his chest

"Sharpay does geography?" Troy asked welcoming Gabriella's head and back to his chest surprisingly at what Gabriella had said

Gabriella giggled

"RUUUDE! You're rude Bolton" Sharpay said

"I'm just surprised why you do geography?"  
"So when I'm famous I'll know all about the countries I visit!"

Troy just laughed "I'll see you afterschool Brie lunch at burger king?" he said

"Sure bye wildcat" she said as he kissed her forehead and then her cheek

"Bye beautiful" he whispered getting up.

He looked at her once more, waved and then walked to his locker.

* * *

"So I see this is Troy's new slut huh?"Amanda said as her and her little cheerleading spot stopped in front of Gabriella who was holding her books looking a bit afraid.

"What do you want Amanda?" she said trying to get her confidence she succeeded.

"My man back!"

"Amanda he was never your "man" Gabriella said

"I'm head cheerleader and he's basketball captain the whole school knows we belong!" Amanda said getting annoyed of her

"Then why is he with me?" Gabriella asked

"THAT'S IT!" Amanda said bringing her hand forward to slap Gabriella

"I don't think so" Sharpay said grabbing Amanda's wrist

"What do you want Evans?" asked Amanda slamming Sharpay hand down.

"You touch this girl once you won't be able to see heck you do anything to her and I'm pretty sure Troy will kill you"

"Come on girls" Amanda said flicking her hair and walking off.

"You okay honey?" asked Sharpay

"I'm fine thanks Shar I don't know what I woulda done if you didn't come!" Gabriella said hugging her.

"Its okay sweetie you need to tell Troy though" Sharpay said

"No way! He'll freak!"

"But he needs to know Gabs"

"I'm not telling him"

"_Then I will" _Sharpay thought "Alright fine" Sharpay said pretending to give in.

* * *

Sharpay and Gabriella took their seats as Sharpay brang out her phone

"_Amanda alert!"_ Sharpay texted

"_Did she do anything 2 Gabriella?" _ Troy texted back right away! Sharpay smiled at the concern

"_Bsides 4 calling her a slut & almost slapping her nthing" _Sharpay texted back

"_She did not I swear she's gonna get it afterschool!"_

"_She did! NO DON'T! Don't tell Gabi I told ya she didn't want you 2 go kill Amanda"_

"_But.."_

"_NO!"_

"_I'll just talk 2 her about it"_

"_Bolton I swear!"_

Sharpay let out a frustrated sigh when he didn't reply

"Whats wrong Pay? Who you texting?" Gabriela said looking up from her own texting

"Nothing Gabs just texted Zeke and he has a surprise who you texting? Oh wait let me guess I dunno TROY?"

"Shut up" Gabriella said playfully " he's too cute"

"OOOH lemme see"

Gabriella giggled and handed her phone

"_I miss you boo T-xx"_

"_I miss you too Troy wait what class are you in? G-xx"_

"_Chemistry with Chad __ T- xx"_

"_Too bad you don't have it with me ;) G-xx"_

"_Oh believe me I do ;) T-xx_

"Awww you guys don't talk in text language you can be actually bothered to write to each other in writing" Sharpay said giving her phone back not wanting to read more after she felt like she was invading there privacy

Gabriella blushed. Life was perfect right now!

* * *

**So there you guys! I hope you liked it as my internet isn't working I cant write back to you reviewers but thanks so much for the reviews I love you all! I tried to make this chapter longer because my friend said that apparently someone reviewed and said they wanted my stories longer I'm sorry I'm not a good writer but this chapter was dedicated to you so I really do hope you liked it! Again thanks and keep on reading**

**Oh and I have changed my tumblr yet again its now called justwannabewithyouzanessa so check that out if you want but thanks for about 55 followers there**

**And OH MY GOSH THANKYOU ALL FOR 400 FOLLOWERS ON TWITTER! THAT'S SO AWESOME! Just so you know this tumblr and twitter thing is being written when my internet is back ( AFTER A WHOLE WEEK) so yeh thanks. Once again my twitter is zacnessa_fans **

**Feel free to inbox me if you wanna talk I would like to thank my wonderful fan fiction pen pal bangelluvforever she's an AWESOME writer go check her out now! Jessica if you're reading this you rock girl!**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**~You don't live until you love~**

**Dream and reach for the stars**

**Xx**

**Niharox24 **

**Love u guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys,**

**I believe I owe you a BIG apology for updating so late but guess what? Schools over next week on Wednesday so I'll have more time over vacation to update I also have BIG NEWS it's a COMPETITION , you see I really want to change the name of this story so review your ideas and the winner can have a cookie or have their name in the story.**

**BTW THIS IS 4 WEEKS INTO THEIR RELATIONSHIP **

**xo**

**Niha

* * *

**

"But Troy you cheated I know you were scissors" said Gabriella, sitting in between Troy's legs his arms well arm around her, they were currently in Gabriella's room, It was Sunday night they had a day of tomorrow.

He laughed "you're so childish" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She turned around and poked her tongue out again.

"Hmm … Brie we need to talk" Troy said turning her around so she could face him

"Should I be worried?" she asked confused

"NO! I mean no it's not like that" Troy said quickly.

She nodded "well speak away"

"I heard about what happened with Amber a few weeks ago" he said sighing.

"Sharpay" she cursed under her breath looking down.

"Hey, baby" he said putting two fingers under her chin so he could see her face "you need to tell me these things if that bitch did anything to you, I need to know.

"But I-I" Gabriella began but couldn't find the right words to describe her feelings.

"Whats wrong babe?" Troy asked

"I-I feel like you'll think I'm a wimp and-"Gabriella began.

Troy opened his mouth to speak but Gabriella bet him

"Please let me continue" she said. He nodded understandingly.

"I feel like you'll leave me, I've always been taught to tough it up and I still don't understand that out of all the girls at east high or anywhere else you chose me I mean just look at me! I'm nerdy and ugly, I could never ever compare to those girls and your East Highs number one boy everyone wants you Troy I'm just scared that someone will steal you from me I'm too happy with you Troy and I don't want my happiness to end. I don't want to lose you when I'm so lucky to have you -"Gabriella said and with that she looked down.

Troy rushed over to her cradling her in his arms. "Baby" he said "listen to me now".

Gabriella opened her mouth to protest.

"No shush it's my turn" Troy said "Brie first of all your not lucky to have me I'm lucky to have you, you understand me like no one else for the last few years in my life I've NEVER EVER had even a real friend except for Chad who even sometimes doesn't understand me. When I'm around you time starts flying by. You mean the world to me Gabriella and I can't express in words how lucky I am to have you. And you listen to me right now you aren't ugly or nerdy you're beautiful Brie and you are yourself. You say you can't be compared to those girls that is true because those girls can't be compared to you because you're so much prettier than them and have so much of a better personality baby they can't be compared to you! Babe you're the most beautiful girl on earth I want you to be able to talk to me about anything and when times get rough I want you to come to me and let it out. You're my princess baby and I'll always be here for you I'll never leave you understand?

Gabriella stared at him for a moment then she leaned in and kissed him or ahem should I say they basically made out?

"Troy you are the sweetest boyfriend ever! Thankyou! Thankyou!" said Gabriella joining there lips for a second again.

"It's the truth babe" he said

She smiled and placed her head in the crook of his neck while he played with her fingers.

"OH!" Gabriella said jumping up "I forgot to tell you my parents are coming home on Tuesday and they would like to meet you"

Troy looked at her nervously

"They'll love you Troy, I know they will please do it for me?" Gabriella asked looking at him in the eye.

He smiled at her "I'll drop by on Wednesday" he said kissing her nose "oh and Mom wants you to drop by more often".

"Naaawh Lucy's lovely" said Gabriella using her nickname for Troys Mom.

*Flashback*

"_Baby you'll be fine" Troy said parking his car at his house._

"_What if they think I'm a slut?" she asked worriedly._

"_Gabriella Montez they will not think you're a slut you look beautiful, I know my parents will love you" Troy said looking at Gabriella's outfit again she was wearing a summers floral dress teamed up with heels, her hair was naturally down and she had the littlest touch of lip-gloss that Troy had already wiped off. She was also wearing a love heart necklace. Troy himself was wearing a blue shirt that went with his eyes and black jeans._

_Gabriella took a deep breath "Let's go in" she said nervously_

"_You ready?" Troy asked_

"_I'm ready" she answered_

_Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and waited at the front door which flew open in a few minutes._

"_Come in" Lucille smiled opening the door_

"_Hey Mom" Troy said._

"_My, my Troy where did you find such a beautiful girl" Lucille said looking at Gabriella with approved eyes._

_Gabriella blushed feeling comfortable_

"_Mom this is-"Troy began_

"_Gabriella, Troy has told me so much about you" Lucille said hugging Gabriella "Thankyou for changing him into the Troy we know" she whispered in her ear._

_Gabriella who instantly loved Lucille hugged back and whispered back "No need to thank me Mrs. Bolton it was my pleasure"_

"_You have a lovely home by the way Mrs. Bolton" Gabriella said once Lucille let go._

_Lucille smiled at the young girl she wasn't like any girl Troy had dated before._

"_Thankyou Gabriella please call me Lucille or Lucy" _

"_Only if you call me Gabi Lucy" Gabriella smiled_

"_Than Gabi it is" _

_Troy who was smiling at watching his girlfriend and mother interact interrupted._

"_We're going to go see Dad now Mom" Troy said_

"_He's in the backyard I'll see you kids at dinner" Lucille said._

"_Come on baby" Troy said leading Gabriella to there huge backyard._

"_Dad" Troy called out to his Dad who was grilling Chicken on the BBQ._

"_Hey Troy and Hello Gabriella" Jack said looking up from the grill giving a smile to Troy and Gabriella. He already knew Gabriella since her taught her gym._

"_Hello Coach Bolton" said Gabriella smiling_

"_Please Gabriella call me Jack out of school"_

_Gabriella nodded_

"_I hope you like chicken" Jack said_

"_I love it, thankyou" said Gabriella_

_Jack grinned all the other girls Troy had dated had always said ewe chicken that's grilled it must have some fat in it I'd like some lettuce "always knew I liked her" Jack said smiling to his son._

_Troy smiled "yeah she's sorta special"_

_The rest of the evening was spent by Troy giving Gabriella a tour of the house, Gabriella and Lucille cooing at Troy's baby photos while him and Jack played Basketball and everyone just talking at getting to know each other._

*Flashback over*

"Yea that was a good evening" Troy said kissing Gabriella's forehead

* * *

**Okaay so I hope you like that once again I am so sorry for the late update !**

**Mbaby45: Thankyou I hope you liked this chapter I always love hearing from you. Yes there will be a lot more of Troy and Gabriella and I'm also going to go into a little bit more of Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Gabriellas friendship. Although we'll be having drama soon. I hope to see you enter the competition xo**

**Yogaluva: Naaawh thankyou I try, enter the competition if you can think of a good name please? xo**

**Bubzchoc: Thanks sweetie I hope you like this chapter and I hope to see you enter this competiton xo**

**Foreverwings99: Thankyou and I am so so sorry for the late review. I hope you like this chapter and enter the competition xo**

**Gabriella Summerfield: Thankssyouu **** I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope the competition xo**

**THE COMPETITON: You see I really want to change the name of this story so review your ideas and the winner can have a cookie or have their name in the story (ofcourse they'll be the good guy). Jks about the cookie ;)**

**xx**

**Iloveyouguys**

**Zanessa&Troyella F&A**

**niha**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys,**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR **

**And a belated merry christmas**

**Can you all believe its 2O11 already?**

**So again I was late with my update but I'm so sorry again. I have just been so busy with life. I just want to thank all of you for all your amazing support I seriously Love you all. **

**Now I have IMPORTANT NEWS ABOUT THE COMPETITION: I had two entries for my competition and a special shoutout to mbaby45 and WILDCAT14forever you both had ah-mazing entries but I have decided to have a little vote between the reviewers.**

**So all of you have a vote now what do you think I should name the story:**

**Undeniable Love **

**Destine to be together**

**Or**

**Forever Love**

**That last one was suggested by my friend so vote now!**

**Once again I do not own high school musical or the characters in it I wish I did but I don't.**

**This is the day after my last chapter **** they have been together for 4 weeks and 2 days**

**Niha

* * *

**

Troy's hand was creeping down as him and Gabriella's kiss got more intense suddenly Gabriella stopped.

"Troy we need to stop, I'm not ready yet" Gabriella said looking up at Troy her hand in his hair.

"Okay baby whatever you want" Troy said caressing her curls softly.

Gabriella smiled that is what she loved about Troy when it was stop, it was stop. Love? Wait she loved him? _"Do I?" _Gabriella asked herself. She thought of all the times in those 4 weeks that she had gotten to know the real Troy Bolton now the bully not the cold hearted jerk she thought he was. He was her Troy Bolton the caring and nice one "_oh my god I think I love him"._

Troy who was himself thinking the same thing Gabriella was thinking instead he was thinking that he might love her, the way that she made him feel like he wasn't just a bully he was more than that. How he wasn't just a basketball guy and how she let him know that he didn't have to become a basketball player he could become whoever he wanted to become.

Troy grabbed his shirt from the carpet that Gabriella had thrown when they were ahem making out. Gabriella herself got up to sit properly as she straightened out her singer 22 grey top.

"What were you thinking about?" Troy asked coming to sit in front of Gabriella

"Er-umm nothing" Gabriella said stumbling with her words

"Come on Brie I know you were thinking about something" Troy said giving Gabriella the look that said I-know-you-were-thinking-about-something.

"I was thinking about…" Gabriella said trying to think of something she couldn't exactly tell him she love him at least not yet. "I was thinking about our first date". "_Yeah first date that could work". _

"_Girls it's just a date" Gabriella said clearly annoyed. When Sharpay and Taylor were arguing over what she should wear for her first date with Troy._

"_JUST A DATE?" Sharpay shrieked_

"_Shar how about you Text Zeke and Taylor how about you go get a drink?" Kelsi asked seeing how annoyed Gabriella was getting and wanting to help her new friend._

_They both nodded._

"_Kels you are a lifesaver thank you" Gabriella said rushing to hug Kelsi._

"_No problem now I talked to Troy before and he said you needed to wear something casual so go look" Kelsi said pointing to Gabriella's closet._

_Gabriella decided that she would let Sharpay choose her accessories and Taylor chooses her Shoes. She then finally decided on a white singer22 wild fox top that went to her waist and Dorothy Perkins black short shorts. _

_Taylor chose her Chinese laundry black boots while Sharpay chose her chanluu bracelet, 2 other bracelets and ring when Gabriella told her to stop. _

_Gabriella then grabbed her Balenciaga bag._

"_Ta-da" she giggled "so what do you think?"_

"_Perfect" Taylor said smiling at her best friend_

"_TROY IS GOING TO DIE" Sharpay squealed._

_Suddenly the bell rang._

"_We'll go through the back door good luck" Kelsi said as they all gave her a hug._

"_Thanks Again Girls" Gabriella said hugging back her friend. Gabriella then walked to the front door, took a deep breath and opened it._

_Troy tried not to let his jaw drop even though it was casual wear she looked absolutely stunning. "Again why was I such a dick to this beauty?" Troy thought to himself. Gabriella herself was stunned "he looks so cute" she thought. He was wearing a ocean blue shirt and black jeans, his shirt was bringing out his blue eyes. On his feet were just runners._

"_You look absolutely gorgeous" he said taking her hand and then wrapping his hands around her waist to give her a hug._

_Gabriella blushed "You look pretty good yourself"_

_He grinned and bent down to kiss her and then whisper "thankyou"._

"_Is this a dream?" Gabriella thought to herself as Troy interlaced his fingers with Gabriella's._

"_Come on lets go" Troy said leading Gabriella to his black Audi sedan. Oh yeh did I mention his parents were rich? So were Gabriella's that was one reason why they were never around they were always so busy. Troy opened the door for her and then jogged to the other side to open his door._

"_So where are we going?" Gabriella asked curiously hoping Troy would tell her._

"_Nope you're not gonna know until we get there" he said using one hand to handle the wheel and placing his other hand on Gabriella's thigh._

"_Troy pleeeease?" she pleaded giving him a pout._

"_Now Brieeee don't do that" Troy said looking over at her._

"_Fine" she said crossing her arms pretending to be obvious mad._

_Troy smiled as they stopped at a red light, he turned around and leaned in so he could give her a breathless kiss. _

"_So what'd you say?" Troy said leaning back._

"_I - er –um drive" Gabriella said stumbling._

_Troy just grinned and got back to the wheel. Once they got there Troy got out and then opened the door for Gabriella. He then jogged to the boot._

"_Come on" he said grabbing a basket and a blanket holding them in one hand and then placing his hand in Gabriella's._

"_This okay?" he asked putting the picnic basket and blanket on the ground and then wrapping his arms around Gabriella's waist_

"_Troy I love it, you are perfect" she said giving him a huge hug. He had brought her to a drive through movie she had once told him how much she loved them. They both sat down and then Gabriella shivered._

"_You cold?" he asked_

"_Just a bit" she answered, it was sunny when they left but the sun had soon gone down and Gabriella had forgotten to bring her jacket. Troy got a blanket out and then placed it over them. Gabriella cuddled into Troy's chest while he just wrapped his hands around her petite figure. _

"_Did I mention you looked beautiful?" Troy said._

_Gabriella just smiled up at him and then kissed him on the cheek._

"_Oh and I almost forgot the food" he said bringing out packets of chips, lollies, Oreos, chocolates and strawberries covered in chocolate from the basket. Just in case she got extra hungry he brang out sushi that he knew Gabriella loved. _

"_Troy you're so perfect, thank you so much" Gabriella said looking up at him._

"_Anything for you baby" he said kissing her forehead._

_She smiled at him for a moment then fed him a chocolate strawberry after having some herself. She then went back to watching the movie while nibbling on an Oreo while he wrapped his arms securely around her while she just leaned more into his chest._

"That date was perfect Troy thank you so much" Gabriella said

"Anything to see your gorgeous smile" Troy said adoringly

She smiled at his sweetness "you're so sweet Troy I don't know how I'll ever thank you"

"Don't you see that you make me happy? That there is no way I can ever thank you? For making me the better Troy?" Troy asked kissing her nose.

"No I don't Troy because you make me the happiest girl alive and when I'm with you I feel like I'm in a dream" Gabriella said lovingly

Troy just joined there lips together, no words needed to be said for now it was just Troy and Gabriella.

* * *

**There you go once again I am so sorry for the late update I really am.**

**For those of you reading Love in New York This Is how It Goes they'll be an update soon I promise!**

**So thanks for the reviews on the last chapter unfortunately I don't get to thank you all personally this week as I have to go in like 10 minutes but I promise I will next week just remember that I love you all and I really do appreciate all the reviews**

**IMPORTANT NEWS ABOUT THE COMPETITION: I had two entries for my competition and a special shoutout to mbaby45 and WILDCAT14forever you both had ah-mazing entries but I have decided to have a little vote between the reviewers.**

**So all of you have a vote now what do you think I should name the story:**

**Undeniable Love **

**Destine to be together**

**Or**

**Forever Love**

**That last one was suggested by my friend so vote now!**

**I love you all**

**Niharox24**

**Zanessa and Troyella F&A**

**I don't believe in the rumours!**


	14. Authors Note

**Hey Guys**

**I am so sorry to do this, I didn't want a authors note in my story but I have to so here it goes I need you all to vote for the new name of this story**

**I had two entries for my competition and a special shoutout to mbaby45 and WILDCAT14forever you both had ah-mazing entries but I have decided to have a little vote between the reviewers.**

**So all of you have a vote now what do you think I should name the story:**

**Just Perfect Couple**

**Undeniable Love **

**Destine to be together**

**Or**

**Forever Love**

**That last one was suggested by my friend so vote now!**

**I won't proceed with this story until I get at least 5 votes just leave me a review and tell me the name you want. I am so sorry but please vote**

**Love you all**

**Niha xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ IMPORTANT: THIS STORY FROM NOW ON WILL BE CALLED MEANT TO BE TOGETHER.**

**Hey everyone,**

**Thank you to the people that did vote you guys are a big help but I'm calling this story "meant to be together" from the next chapter on and A BIG THANKYOU to the people that entered the competition, a big shoutout to the winner KALUSAKURA on twitter who came up with it so that's that. Thank you so much for the 9OO+ followers on twitter I love you all (: Enjoy this chapter**

**xo**

**niha

* * *

**

"Where is she?" Asked Troy jogging in the door of the hospital with a worried look on his face, his eyes were grey and he felt sick thinking about how Gabriella was.

Chad pointed across the room then he placed his hand on Troy's shoulder "dude she's really upset she's been asking for you for the past 20 minutes".

Troy nodded feeling guilty even more that he got stuck in traffic. Sharpay smiled when she saw Troy she knew maybe he could make Gabriella feel better, she got up from next to Gabriella and touched Taylor on the arm letting her know that Troy was here. Troy gave them a small smile which was some-what a nod. He's eyes then moved to Gabriella and his heart dropped at his baby not being her bubbly little self. She had her legs pushed to her chest, her arms around them and her head was down with her ebony curls surrounding her.

"Baby" he said kneeling down in front of her so he was her height.

She looked up her eyes red from crying " Tr-Troy?"

"It's me baby" He said looking into her eyes wiping her tears.

"Oh Troy" she said jumping into his arms "W-why is it alwa-ays me? St-tephano is up with her r-right now I'm not allowed to go…M-my mom Troy s-she's my Mom they already took Dad away f-from me not my Mom" she sobbed.

Troy took her in his arms and then sat down, she curled into his arms. Stephano was her brother that Troy had met the other day as well as her Mum. His Mum warmed up to him instantly his brother on the other hand took time but got there once Gabriella mentioned Troy loved basketball. His heart was breaking watching Gabriella cry. And he didn't know what to do to make it all better.

"Brie…" Troy began "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"J-Just hold m-me f-for now plea-ase"

He nodded and then pressed his lips to her temple then tucked her head back to his chest if that's what she needed right now then that's what she deserved.

"I'm here" he would mummer every 5 seconds into Gabriella's.

"Thankyou" she whispered into his chest.

"For what?" Troy asked confused

"For always being there for me, you didn't have to but you did and that means a lot" Gabriella said looking up at him.

"Baby, you're my life, I'm always gonna be there for you, I know I didn't have to be here, I wanted to, you mean a lot" he said.

She looked at him with her big brown eyes and he just leaned down to connect there lips.

"Gabriella Montez" came a voice breaking them apart.

"Yes" she said getting up to see it was the doctor.

"We have good news and bad news" the doctor said looking at her.

"I want the bad news first" Gabriella said instantly making up her mind.

"Well your Mother has a broken arm and a high fever she must stay here for another 4 days to see she's okay getting around" the doctor said.

Gabriella nodded "the good news..."

"The good news is, that she was very lucky and she'll be just fine"

Gabriella's face broke out into a huge smile

"May I see her?" she asked.

"Sure but…. Only for 5 minutes she needs to have her rest".

Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"Will you come with me?" she whispered to Troy.

"Me? I mean don't you want to talk to your Mom alone?" Troy asked

"Its fine you can wait outside"

"Okay" Troy said getting up.

Gabriella then made her way over to her friends; she thanked and hugged them for being there for her.

"It was no problem Gab now go" Taylor said smiling at her friend.

Troy and Gabriella then walked to Maria's room.

"I'll be a second... I'll send Stephano out so you guys can talk about…umm whatever you talk about" Gabriella said kissing his cheek. With that she walked in.

"Mami…" Gabriella said looking at her Mother once she sent Stephano out, she was horrified at her mothers pale skin instead of the matching tan skin she had.

"Mija" she croaked.

"Oh thank god your okay Mom you scared me so much!" Gabriella said sitting down.

"Don't be silly ofcourse I'm okay" Maria said looking at her daughter

"What do you need from home Mami?" Gabriella said looking at her.

"Clothes you know which ones right?"

Gabriella nodded

"My cooking books and if you could grab my laptop?

Gabriella nodded again "and I'll make sure I get you lunch everyday I know how much you hate hospital food."

"Mija you don't have to"

"But I want to" Gabriella smiled remembering her and Troys conversation before.

"Troy?" Maria asked noticing her daughter's eyes shining and the huge smile she suddenly had.

Gabriella blushed and nodded

"Go now I don't want to fall asleep on you"

Gabriella got up and kissed her mothers cheek "love you"

"Love you too Gabi"

Gabriella took a deep breath and headed to the door, she needed to tell Troy what happened to her Dad.

**Read my authors note on the top please it's really _really_ important

* * *

**

**Are you all wondering what happened to her dad? Find out soon.**

**Please Review? Kthanks **

**XxBabiiGurlxX : thankyou I hope you enjoyed this chapter x**

**Yogaluva: thanks sweetie, tell me what you think of this chapter x**

**BlueBell140 : naawh thankyou, well I'm really glad you liked it, keep on reading x**

**Bubzchoc: thankyou, well heres more lol, I hope you like this chapter x**

**Mbaby45: I really do love your review, your awesome! I'm so sorry you didn't win the competiton it was all tied down and then I didn't know what to do I hope you like the new name, I hope you enjoyed this chapter x**

**Pumpkinking5: wow nice username! They are in love and there's gonna be a chapter soon of them saying it..soon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter x**

**Please Review it I really need your opinion!**

**I do love you all**

**Zanessa and Troyella F&A**

**Keep on smiling**

**niha**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone,**

**This is the first official chapter after the story has been renamed "Meant To Be Together". Did you know we just hit 73 reviews? And by we I mean everyone because I couldn't have done it without you guys you have as much as a part as me on this story. And a very big thank you for 1OOO+ Followers on twitter you guys are absolutely amazing! So if you are following me on twitter you would know that this is a very important chapter coming up so enjoy! Thanks to Fairyvixenmaiden for the idea!**

**xo**

**Niha

* * *

**

"Okay now are you going to tell me whats wrong?" Troy asked leaning on the balcony window in Gabriella's room it was currently raining outside, he was currently sitting down. Once Gabriella had come out of her Mums room she had a nervous look on her face and she had ushered Troy home because she needed to talk to him. Stephano would stay with Maria for the night.

"Yes" Gabriella said looking up at him she was sitting on his lap leaning to his chest "I –er want to tell you what happened to my Dad" she said looking down on the last part.

"Brie" he said lifting his chin up "you don't have to" he whispered softly kissing her lips.

Gabriella smiled "I know I don't troy but I want to you deserve to know"

He nodded.

"It was a summer Saturday evening. I was 8 years old, Daddy and I always had father and daughter days once a month. Stephano and Mum would stay at home and watch movies. Dad and I were at this crafting work shop; suddenly Dad got a call saying that Stephano had a fever and was at the hospital. One thing you should know about my Dad is he loved his children very much he couldn't bear to see them cry let alone get sick. He grabbed my hand and we ran out, my Dad started driving fast over speed limit and this next part I remember like yesterday, a drunken driver was driving carelessly and he was heading my way Dad jumped over me and cradled me like a blanket" Gabriella said now sobbing, she stopped to wipe her tears " H-he di-ed r-right there a-and the l-last thing h-he s-said w-was G-gabriella I love you and will always be looking down on you. We were in San Diego at that time and then we started moving".

"fuck" Troy swore under his breath he cradled Gabriella in his arms "h-he d-died b-bec-caus-se o-of me T-troy, w-why d-didn't I-I just die?"

"Gabriella" Troy said lifting her chin "Don't you ever, ever let that come out of your mouth, okay? Him dying was unfortunate but it wasn't your fault Gabs, he's always here with you Gabs he loves you very much okay?"

She nodded and he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

A week had passed by since the day Gabriella told Troy about her Dad and they were falling deeper in love.

Troy crept behind Gabriella and put his books in her locker then he wrapped his arms around Gabriella. She giggled.

"Hey babe" Troy said as she turned around.

"Hey wildcat" she whispered kissing his cheek

Troy leaned her (making sure it won't hurt her) on the locker and started kissing her almost instantly

"Troooy" she said in between of kisses playing with his neck hair.

"hmph" he said

"Stop, everyone's looking" she said moaning a bit as he caressed his tongue with hers.

"Fuck 'em" he said

"Please?" she asked

He nodded with one soft kiss they parted. Troy stroke her cheek lovingly.

"Oh by the way we're going on a date tonight okay? Dress as you like" he said wrapping his arms around her.

She smiled "okay".

"Come on leys go get some lunch" he said grabbing her hand.

* * *

"You look absolutely stunning Ms. Montez" Troy said taking her finger and then lifting it up so she could twirl around. She giggled; she was wearing a ocean blue dress with blue heels she had 9 bracelets on her hand.

"Thank you, you look quite handsome Mr. Bolton" Gabriella smiled

He lightly kissed her and headed off.

"Troy this is beautiful how did you?- when did you?" Gabriella asked once they got there. They were on a beach where there was a table with food and you could hear the waves crashing to shore.

"All for you beautiful" Troy said kissing her head.

He led her to the table and they talked and joked through the night. They even danced to the sounds of the waves crashing to shore. Later on Troy brang two blanket he laid one on the bottom and then him and Gabriella cuddled there and then he put the second one over them.

"Brie" Troy said softly

"yeah?" she asked looking at him

He got up into a sitting position he had to say it.

"I-I love you"

"Huh?" she said in amazement

"I love you and I understand if you don't feel the same way then you don't need to say it I just thought you should know because it isn't fair to me or you if I don't tell you how I feel. You're the most gorgeous girl alive and I love you and if you-" he said looking at her and babbling

"Troy?"

"Yes?" he said having a feeling that she won't say it back.

"I love you too"

"It's okay I understand wai- what?" He said his head shooting up.

"I love you too"

"You do?" he asked grinning

"More than anything" she smiled

"Say it again"

"I love you so much" she smiled

"Again"

"Troy Alexander Bolton I love you more than anything in the whole wide world you, mean everything".

Troy started placing kisses from her face to her neck.

"Troy, I wanna go all the way tonight" she said with a determined look.

"Baby you don't have to.."

"Please Troy it's what I want".

He nodded and then kissed her a kiss full of passion, lust, need and most importantly love.

* * *

**So they love eachother **

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter because I might be a little bit late with my updates I hope you understand its something I need to fix anyways that's all. Leave me a review please! Oh and did you know? We hit 73 reviews in total last week so I hope I can get more then 9 reviews? Thankyou everyone, please be patient.**

**Remember 9 reviews? Thankyou**

**xo**

**Love you all**

**Zanessa & Troyella F&A**

**niha**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys,**

**I'm so sorry for the late update but my updates from now on are going to be pretty late just because I have exams from now to June 19****th**** -.- and life right now isn't the best but eh that's life. Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter I'm happy that you guys like this story and the new name**

**Futureauthor16: Don't worry I don't plan to make Gabriella pregnant! Thanks for your review! :D x**

**If you guys have any questions or suggestions at all leave me a review or a pm and I'll get back to you! Enjoy this chapter!**

**xo**

**niha**

"And why are you beaming so deeply Gabs?" Taylor asked as Gabriella walked her way after saying a quick goodbye to Troy, she had free period while he had training for basketball.

"Oh nothing" she grinned, silently humming to herself.

"And your humming, it's something Troy did isn't it?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella blushed she still hadn't told her friends that she loved Troy and about their date and what occurred in that date. As she thought about the date she blushed redder and her eyes sparkled.

"He told you he loved you didn't h-?"Taylor began

"You had sex" Sharpay interrupted.

"Maybe" grinned Gabriella

"NO WAY!" the girls squealed.

"You realise that you've just booked your weekend because we are so having a girls night" Sharpay stated clearly over excited.

"I realised Shar, don't tell anyone though because I don't want it to become such a big deal" Gabriella said nervous.

"Honey it's okay, my lips are sealed but Ms Mckessie here has something to tell you" Sharpay smirked.

It was Taylors turn now to turn bright red.

"What is it Tay?" asked Gabriella curious

"Well Chad and I have a date on Friday!" Taylor smiled

Gabriella squealed "That's awesome Tay now we all can go on a triple date"

Taylor nodded

The girls noticed that they were still standing in the hallway and decided to go to the Library for free period.

* * *

"Troy where are we going?" Gabriella asked later on that day, Troy had come to pick her up from her house, telling her that he needed to show her someplace very special.

"You'll find out in just second Brie" he said smiling nervously at his girlfriend nervously. It was raining outside and he hoped Gabriella wouldn't get a cold and that she would like the place that he was taking her too.

The car stopped Troy got out of the car and jogged on the other side to find Gabriella already there; he locked the car and then interlaced their hands.

Gabriella looked around "the park...?" she questioned

He smiled at her "come on". They walked behind a bush at the end of the park at least that's what she thought behind the park were just trees. It was just drizzling now. Troy walked past the trees until he came to a certain one.

"A tree house" she grinned. He smiled and nodded. He helped her get up then went up himself.

"Before you say anything, I found this place a while back 13 actually. Whenever Dad would push me too hard on basketball I would come here to think, this was like my place you know? This and the rooftop garden. I know this isn't the most special place to bring you but it has some meaning about you and me." He stopped to look at her. She was looking up at him in awe and curiosity.

"Let me explain, you probably think that I never thought of you as anything differently than a geek before but you're wrong. I remember I was 15 and it was the fifth month of high school. I bullied you then well Chad did but I wasn't any better. I liked you Gabriella it was the 15 year old me that got attracted to you so easily, the way you blushed whenever you got embarrassed and the colour of rose shrunk onto your cheeks, the way you giggled and the expressions on your face when you told a story. It was the 15 year old me that fell in love with you, but I was a coward so I pushed all thoughts of you out of my mind, the only time I allowed myself to think of you was here. I know you probably think this is the most stupid place to bring you but I think I needed to show you this place, god I was such an idiot baby I am so sorry". He looked at her with emotion filled in his eyes to see that her eyes were so watery he wiped them away with the pads of his thumb.

"Don't you ever call yourself an idiot or call this place stupid again okay? Troy I love you so much and to think that you think I'm special enough for you to show me this place, well that thought is... gah I can't even describe it in words, this place means something to you Troy weather it was because of your Dad or anything else it means something to you and therefore" she said bringing his hand to her heart "it means a lot to me" she whispered. That was alone to drive Troy insane he leaned over and joined their lips in hurry; the kiss was passionate yet lovely.

"Montez" Troy said once they parted.

"Bolton" she smiled

"You have no idea how much I love you" Troy said

"Believe me I do because I love you so much." She smiled

He joined their lips once again.

**So yeh there you go, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because from now own for both my stories my updates are going to be really slow! I'm so sorry, I love you guys so much. 9 reviews? Thank you. **

**zanessa&troyella forever 3  
**

**xo**

**niha**


	18. Chapter 18 Important! Please read!

**Hey everyone,**

**Just a quick note I'll be replacing a few chapters to make them better so if you're wondering why new chapters are there you'll know why. I don't really like how this story went from the start I think Gabriella was too forgiving however this was my first story and I have improved so yea this story is under construction.**

**Love you all and I hope you understand. I'm terribly sorry!**

**x niha**


	19. REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT

**Hey everyone,**

**I am going to be rewriting this story, the new version of it will be on in a few minutes. I really dont like how this story has come together I think it was too fast and Gabriella was too forgiving. Unfortunately this does mean that I'll stop writing this version of the story, I'm so sorry! I'll still leave it on here for those of you who prefer this better then the new one. I realise that I'll be loosing a few readers and I understand completely so to those of you I guess this is the end, thankyou for being with me through this story it's helped me grow up quite a bit, it's been amazing. To the ones that have decided to stay with me, thankyou so much for your support, I appreciate it and for us a new chapters just started. It's been hard, frustrating, fun and worthwhile writing this story and writing this is quite emotional but thankyou all.  
**

**Love you all and I hope you understand. I'm terribly sorry!**

**stay beautiful 3**

**x nihaaa.**


End file.
